A plurality of electronic devices can be powered by a switched power supply. Transistors powered by the switched power supply may be switched frequently, which may cause noise and electromagnetic interference, affecting other operating components. In the layout of a circuit board of the switching power supply, copper areas and ground areas carrying current are based on a circuit diagram and are fixed. When components are installed, the noise and the electromagnetic interference generated by the switched power supply may be reinforced or magnified.